


Tendencies

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sassy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Playthings if Sam and Dean really were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 11 Playthings
> 
> You Should watch this. It made me think of Sam and Dean: https://youtu.be/xT9pygVQwgk

"Why do people think we're gay?" Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows as his brother flopped on the bed, the bed frame creaking with the weight. 

"Maybe because we are."

Dean rolled onto his back and linked his hands behind his head, his elbow pressed warmly against Sam's thigh. "I know, Sammy. I think you proved that to me last night." Dean snickered as Sam flicked at his arm. "No, seriously. I mean, we don't look gay. We look as straight as they come. How do they  _know_?"

Sam peered down at Dean's expectant face. "I don't know. I think some people just do."

"So, everyone?"

"Well, if we're being honest here... you do kind of look like you're trying to hide your gay tendencies."

Dean's face twisted with mock offence. "I do not."

Sam smiled. "I bet you would wear pink everyday if you could. Oh! I bet you'd get a buzzcut!"

Dean sat up and pretended to flick his hair back. "I'm already fabulous."

"Yeah right."

Dean held up his hand and hollowed his cheeks. "You better not touch me, bitch."

Sam growled playfully and tackled his brother. Dean squealed. 

"I have normal people germs on me now!"

Sam placed a wet kiss on Dean's lips. "Too bad, you spoiled brat."

"At least I don't have a doll obsession." 

"And you wonder why people think we're gay."


End file.
